Twisted and Tortured
by DeanIsTheMan
Summary: Based on the tv series. Set at the point were Elena wrecks.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted and Tortured

Chapter 1

Don't own em but love em.

Damon stood frozen, his chance to bring Katherine backed just died with that imbecile Logan Fell. Damon tried to process what the Sheriff had said but he mind was shutting down. He sunk to his knees. He had only truly loved two people in this world, Stefan and Katherine. He had waited and planned for this for what seemed like forever. He had pushed himself to develop his powers make the necessary alliances and now he had failed.

Getting up, walking towards the road he went to stand in the middle of it waiting. He would wait for as long as it took, which wasn't long. He longed for an end knowing that it wouldn't come easily, but he could pretend that for a split second he could die, go on into after world, perhaps gain some peace.

The SUV that had hit him had ended up on the side of the road. Feeling the bones snap back into place Damon stood with purpose. His look was pure predatory as he walked over to the vehicle with the intent of taking the life inside of the vehicle. But his thirst was none existent as he recognized her.

Damon stood in silence for a couple of seconds. "Of course it's you, I mean it's poetic at best." He threw up his hands in the air.

Damon tilted his head and let out a breath. Against his will, Damon ripped the door off the hinges and extracted Elena out of her car. His face contorted she was barely conscious and was losing a lot of blood. He could tell she didn't have long to live. Damon's eyes glazed over, he knew this girl wasn't his Katherine, but she had touched something in him all the same.

"Elena, can you hear me?"

There was no response from her, Elena's skin was white and cool.

"Elena, you will die before I can get you to the hospital."

Damon tore across the main vein in his wrist. Cradling Elena's head in one head he held her in place and the blood flowed into her mouth.

Elena heard someone speaking to her telling her "drink". She was so sleepy, it was hard to concentrate. Elena didn't realize what the liquid was at first. But as her body started to heal she became aware. Oh god, it tasted metallic like, blood. She turned, blood covering her cheek dripping into her hair. A hand turned her head back holding her in place. Elena's face showed the horror and terror she felt.

Damon recognized the look on her face, he had seen it many times in his victims. "Relax princess, I'm not turning you." "I'm trying to save you."

Elena wasn't sure why, but the look in his eyes, she believed him. Her mind was still trying to process everything. She shut out the thoughts, she just drank. Damon felt an intoxicating high, watching the change in Elena's eyes. Knowing his life-force was pumping throughout her body. Penetrating blue eyes never left hers. He knew she would never look at him the same again.

Damon allowed his wrist to heal and then in one fluid motion picked up Elena. "Hold on, I'll take you to Stefan."

"No!" Elena surprised at how strong her voice was. Damon looked down at her only inches from her face. He heard a car coming, he could leave her here or take her somewhere safe. Out of curiosity he took off carrying Elena as he went.

Elena leaned into Damon she was freezing. She had left the manor wearing only Stefan's shirt. Elena had no idea where they were going but she knew for sure anywhere was better than back to Stefan. He had used her to replace Katherine. Elena had been hurt and sad at first but now anger was taking over. By the time Damon sat her down. She was livid. Looking around they were in the woods, but she didn't know where.

Damon walked forward leaving Elena to follow. A small old structure was standing there. Damon opened the door and gestured for her to go inside. Elena stepped inside to pitch black, she stumbled. Her arms went out to find something to steady herself when she felt a hand on her arm, an in the small of her back.

"Let me guide you." Damon helped her sit on a chair near the fireplace. He frowned in the dark, he had felt her trembling. He took off his jacket slung it around her. "I'll make a fire so you can warm up."

Damon mused in his head this girl and Katherine were like comparing night and day in most ways. Although Elena could command attention in a room of people without much effort. He figured that was something given to the beautiful. After lighting the fire Damon stood there watching the flames. After awhile he glanced at Elena. She was staring into the flames but her eyes were sparkling with anger. He studied her face, no mistaking it, he was sure she was angry. He gazed traveled to the rest of her body now, he hadn't really took time to notice what she was wearing. Elena Gilbert sat there in front of him wearing only his brother's shirt and his jacket.

Damon turned back to the fire resting a hand on the mantle. His little brother had finally gotten what he wanted but had managed to screw it up. He smirked then, wondering if his brother being turned as teenager had left him challenged in some way. Because he knew one thing for sure, if it had been his bed she had been in, she would still be there.


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted and Tortured

Part 2

They set in silence until Elena spoke "I don't understand." "You I get it, you love her." "But him, he resents her." "To start a relationship with me, without telling me." "He's in denial." "It was creepy, we look exactly a like."

Elena looked up at Damon then, "It must be weird for you to." "But you didn't come back to find a replacement, you came to free Katherine." Elena stood up and took off Damon's jacket. She walked over to the fire "How could he think this would be alright?" "If there was nothing to hide, then why didn't he just speak up?"

Elena meet Damon's eyes. He gave her a half smile and shrugged.

"Well if want to give him a hard time, run away with me." Damon's eyes were alive with mischief. His full charm showing now. Damon laughed at loud and turned away.

Elena stayed quiet then said "I wish, but I can't." "I would love to put Mystic Falls in the rear view for awhile but ironically enough I don't have a vehicle and everyone would worry."

He tilted his head and gave Elena a thoughtful look. "Do you always do the right thing?"

"I try to but lately things aren't going so smooth." Elena's dark brown eyes were sad now.

"Yeah, because it's your fault two vampire's came to town and started causing trouble."

Elena laughed then full and long. The sound effected Damon, since he had meet her he had never heard her laugh like this. For someone so young she carried burdens around. It was good to see this side of her.

"Yes Damon, considering I found out the vampire I love is trying to use me as a substitute, I would have bled to death tonight if you hadn't saved me, my best friend is a witch and well there's no point going on and on." "Not long ago if I would have heard myself, I would have said I needed a trip to funny farm."

"Before I change my mind, I would like to talk to you about something."

Damon motioned for her to sit across the table from him now. Damon noticed all the seriousness was back now in Elena's face.

"Damon, I know I can't stop you from anything but I would like to offer you a solution to having to feed on people like Caroline." "Would you consider feeding on me, in exchange for giving me your word not to hurt or kill any more humans?"

Damon's face faltered. "Where did that come from?" "And why would you ever consider something like that!" Damon's voice was raised and he sounded angry.

"Calm down Damon." "Wouldn't it be simpler for you than having to charm and manipulate someone all the time or kill them?" "I know your stronger feeding on human blood and there could be more vampires." "You are already helping Sheriff Forbes, would this be such a bad thing?"

Damon got up and went to the cupboard and took down a bottle of whiskey. His exterior was calm but on the inside he was in turmoil, biting her had diffidently crossed his mind but for her to put it out like that... He needed a drink.

Elena came over to stand by him.

Damon gave her an incredulous look and Elena stopped a foot away.

"I think you have some brain trauma that hasn't healed." Finishing his glass he sat it down and turned around to lean up against the counter. The moon light came through the window helping to highlight Damon's profile.

"Lets take you home so you can get some rest."

"Alright." "But later we will finish this conversation Damon."

"We'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted and Tortured

Chapter 3

Don't own em but love em!

Damon sat Elena down on the edge of her bed. It was dark in the room except for the moonlight coming through the window. Damon looked down at Elena she was still weak and the effects of drinking his blood was evident.

"Your covered in blood Elena." "Can you get to the shower?"

"Yes, I think so." Elena carefully stood and went to her dresser grabbing some pajamas and undies.

She glanced up to see Damon keeping a respectful distance, but he was watching her closely. She gave him a half smile and then headed to the shower.

Damon found a comfortable chair in the corner the room. He sat down leaning back stretching his longs legs out. By all appearances he was resting but in truth he was listening to every sound in the house. If Elena needed him he could be there in less than a second.

He had heard movement outside, knowing it was more than likely his brother. Damon watching under dark lashes as Stefan climbed through the window and turned to him. Damon let out a breath, as funny as Stefan's frustration, he was tired. Drinking substitute blood had weakened him a little and tonight had been stressful to say the least. Katherine was still trapped and rotting in her prison. He would not ever give up, being so close, he almost had her back. And now he had an entirely new set of problems. But after Stefan's betrayal Damon believed he deserved everything he got.

Damon pasted a sarcastic smile on his lips and spoke to Stefan. "Are you lost brother?"

Stefan tried to keep his voice steady. "Elena, is she here?"

"She's in the shower."

"What happened Damon?" "Her SUV was totaled and there was a lot of blood."

"I could ask you the same thing Stefan." "Is this how you take care of the people you love?" "First Lexi and now Elena."

Stefan grabbed Damon's shirt. "Quit while your ahead Damon!"

Damon laughed. "You can't take me and you know it." "So back off and keep your voice down, people are trying to sleep."

Just then Elena walked back into the room. She switched on a small lamp. Seeing Stefan her face changed from tired and exhausted to a sickening sweetness. Damon watched her change, he grinned. Knowing Stefan was in her targets now. This was going to get extremely interesting. He wondered what little Elena could do, if so motivated.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Stefan" "Nice for you to join us."

Elena caught Damon's eyes, she gave him a sexy smile. Understanding passed between the two. Elena was sure Damon had just agreed to help her and she was positive he knew what she was going to do.

"Damon, you mind if we go out after you get cleaned up?" Damon's grin widened.

"Anything you want darling."

Stefan watched them, he started to walk slowly to Elena. But came up short when Elena unrolled the his bloody shirt and tossed it to him. "I won't be needing this anymore."

Stefan face was contorted, tears welling up. "Elena, what happened?" "Did he hurt you?"

"No Stefan, he saved me and I feel better than ever."

Stefan's brown eyes widened, he spun around facing Damon who was still lounging in the chair. Stefan's stricken look caused Damon to cut his little brother a break.

"I did not turn her, so stop looking at me like that." "It's embarrassing, you're a Salvatore, act like it."

"Stefan, it's nice to see you but Damon and I have things to do, so we'll see you later."

"Your compelling her."

"No he is not."

"Stefan please leave, I don't want you around here anymore."

"Elena, you don't know what Damon's capable of."

"Well I know he's capable of true love, and he isn't looking to replace the one he loves." "Everything he does brings him one step closer to freeing Katherine." "Have you ever truly loved anyone, Stefan?"

"I don't think you have, or you would understand Damon more." "And he doesn't need to compel me, I accept him for who and what he is." "Now leave."

"Your making a mistake Elena, he will use anyone to get what he wants and you are just another means to an ends."

"Your partially right, but I would be willing help him, there would be no need to lie to me." "So save your concern for someone else."

Elena's head was spinning from Damon's blood, but she concentrated and walked to her closet. She grabbed a bag and put in several changes of closes. Stefan stood watching her pack. Damon's face was thoughtful, he knew Elena must be strong to be able to keep walking around like this.

Stefan spoke up finally. "Alright Elena it's your choice, if you need me just call I'll be here for you, no matter what happens."

Elena paused at the closet.

"He's gone."

Elena reached out to grab the closet door so she wouldn't fall. But instantly she felt weightless, Damon had picked her up. He carried to the bed, pulled down the covers and brought them up around her.

"Get some sleep."

"Damon promise you will come back, please."

Elena's eyes were already shutting.

"I promise Elena."


	4. Chapter 4

Twisted and Tortured

Chapter 4

Don't own em but love them.

Elena woke to a small knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Hey, just wondering if your going to school today?" Jeremy had come into the room a few inches. Elena could see the concern on his face. Elena smiled at him.

"Yeah, I coming, I just over slept."

"I made some breakfast downstairs for you, but I have to go ahead and get to school." "Mr. Salztman wanted to see me before school."

"Is everything alright?" Elena asked before she thought.

She grimaced looking up at Jeremy to see if he was upset with her.

Jeremy smiled sadly at her. "It's alright Elena, I messed up for a long time but I'm good now." "Don't worry about me."

Elena started to say something but changed her mind, she gave him her brightest smile.

"See you later Jeremy." "And thanks for the wake up call and breakfast."

"No problem big sister." "Elena, no offense, but maybe you should stay home, you don't look so great."

"Maybe I will."

The door closed and Elena laid back on her pillow and listened to Jeremy's footsteps retreat down the hall.

"You can come out now."

Damon queitly opened the closet and quirked an eyebrow up and her.

Elena watched Damon's lithe walk over to her bed were he paused looking down.

"How are you feeling?"

Elena frowned pursing her lips together. She titled her head and looked up at him.

"I'm not sure how to describe how I feel, but I think Jeremy was right about school for today."

"I would like to go back to the cabin." "Do you mind?"

Damon's gaze became intense, his blue eyes seem to sparkle for a second but then the look was gone.

Damon gave her a nonchalant look then and said "If you like."

"I would, thank you."

"I'll be downstairs waiting for you then." Damon turned to walk out then stopped. "I forgot something."

"I bought you a new vehicle." Damon put up his hands when Elena look of surprise turned to a look of displeasure.

"Hear me out first." "It would raise to many questions if your SUV was found totaled with all that blood." "We were fortunate that no one found it before I called a tow truck."

Damon explained he compelled the tow truck driver into towing the vehicle to a crusher and compelled another man to crush it.

"And buying the vehicle?"

"Damon laughed, I've had time to save money Elena."

"Money, that's not what I mean, how did you have time?"

"Elena did you forget what I am?"

Elena paused for a minute then became very serious. "No, Damon I have not forgot."

Damon paused for a minute.

Elena stood looking confused, "And the license plate?

"I put your old one on for now but I will purchase you personalized license plates later. That way no one will be the wiser, it will seem like you just got new plates."

"Wow, Damon your...thorough."

"I aim to please." With that he turned and walked away.

Elena took her time dressing careful not to move to fast. Her balance seemed to be getting better but she didn't want to chance it.

She started down the stairs, her knees weakened. She sat down on the stairs and leaned her head on the railing. Elena forced herself to not think and analyze everything. She just wanted seclusion.

"Damon"

He came out of the kitchen and walked over to the stairs. He shook his head. "You need to rest."

With little effort Damon picked up Elena and her bag. In a split second they were at the door and Damon took time to look outside to see if anyone was out and about watching. He saw his brother at a distance. Damon smiled to himself. He would enjoy irritating Stefan.

Damon leaned close to Elena's ear and whispered "we are clear". Elena sat in the passenger seat as they headed out of town.

"Damon were are we going?"

Damon turned towards to her slightly studying her. "We were being watched by Stefan." "I wanted to throw him off." "He doesn't know about the cabin?"

"How can you be sure?"

"I had a spell cast in the woods." "I'm the only one that can find or see it."

"But what if someone walks into it?"

"Well even if they do, they would have great difficulty finding it again." "The spell works to confuse anyone coming within a mile or two of it." "And if I'm there it would be a fatal mistake for them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Twisted and Tortured**

Chapter 5

Don't own em but love em.

They had ditched Stefan and Damon was sure no one was following so he took a couple of back roads bringing them within ten mile of the cabin. As they arrived at the cabin Elena held on to Damon's arm for support and asked.

"I thought only you could see the cabin."

"Damon looked down at her and said it only works when I'm not around."

Elena's mouth formed an "O."

Inside the cabin Elena walked over to the leather couch and lay down on it. Damon watched as Elena's eyes started to close. Damon stood watching her sleep. She is so exquisite. Damon reminded himself she loves Stefan. And Katherine was why he was here, his heart clenched. Looking back at Elena Damon was filled with so much pain and longing. He let out a breath and left the cabin for awhile.

He returned and Elena was still asleep. The sun was setting and the temperature was dropping so he lit a fire.

Damon turned to his task at hand. She would need to eat when she woke. Damon uncorked a bottle of wine and sat in a chair looking at the fire. Hours passed. Damon sat very still thinking of the past mostly of Katherine. He missed her so. Damon swirled his wine taking a sip and noticing a soft pair of brown eyes watching him. Elena was awake.

Damon gave her a smile. "How do you feel darling?" Elena smiled back at him. "Better."

"Are you hungry, thirsty?"

Elena sat up slow. "Yes to both."

Damon tried not to notice that her shirt had slipped down her arm exposing beautiful olive skin. He stood then and walked over to the kitchen area. Lighting a candle that he sat on the table. The candle gave more light and a soft glow.

"I don't have all the amenities your used to here so dinner is a salad with fruit and cheese."

Elena watched as Damon made the preparations and sat the plates on the table. Elena walked over and sat down at the table. Damon's "salad" looked wonderful. Damon poured them both a glass of wine. He sat the fruit and cheese on the table. Then with more grace than any man should have he sat down. Damon's breath caught, Elena sitting across from him huge brown eyes and long brown hair falling over her shoulder. Damon forgot he was staring for a second.

Elena searched his eyes. "Damon, what is it?"

Damon snapped out of it. "I'm sorry for staring, you take my breath away."

Elena's heart skipped a beat, no one not even Stefan had made such a statement to her. She felt a sensation through out her body. Before Elena thought about saying, her thoughts slipped out.

"Your quit breath taking yourself." "I doubt you would have to compel anyone if they were around you long enough." Elena realized she may have offended him. "What I mean is that, you like this, a person would give you whatever asked." "I don't understand how or why you could ever be..."

Damon watched her and said "vicious, murderous?"

Elena's eyes came up to met his "Damon that's not..."

"It's alright Elena, honesty is a rare thing." "Don't ever change."

"I'm not trying to hurt or offend you, you know that right?"

Damon mesmerized her face, the look of concern. How long had it been since someone had actually cared about hurting or offending him, he couldn't remember and that was saying something.

"You haven't darling, eat you must be very hungry."

Elena's face lit up as she smiled at him. "Thank you Damon for everything."

"Eat now or I'll feed you myself."

Elena laughed and starting eating. After dinner they sat in front of the fire. Damon noticed Elena looked much better than when the day began.

"Damon."

"Hmm"

"I want you to know something."

Damon turned his full attention to Elena. Watching her chose the right words.

"I love Stefan even if it was all under false pretenses."

"I know..."

"I won't ask you to help me...hurt him again." "I want him to feel what I feel, but I can't do that to him or you."

"You take all the fun out of things you know." "Sometimes Stefan needs a wake up call per say..."

Elena finished her second glass of wine.

"Damon."

"Your very talkative tonight, you should rest."

"Please come here."

That caught his attention, he swallowed his desire. He knew she wasn't like that and that's why he wanted her so bad. Damon took a minute to respond. He stood in front of her as she looked up at him.

"We have not finished our prior conversation of you feeding on me."

Damon tensed at her words. He was weakened right now, he had not feed lately and his body was craving it. Damon started to move away from her turning to walk away. Elena reached out and put her small hand in his. Damon looked down at their contact. A lesser vampire would have jumped at a chance like this, he could do anything he liked out here where no one knew where they were. He could have her all to himself. Damon knelt down and looked into Elena's eyes.

"I won't do it." "Your young and so damn trusting." "Untainted" "I can't, please don't ask again."

Tears welled up in Elena's eyes, she reached out to place her hand on his cheek.

"Damon you will end up feeding on someone, hurting someone." "Please, because it will kill me to see you do those things." "Your better than all that." "I give myself to you freely."

Damon was trembling, this teenager had him under her full control and she had no idea.

"It will hurt Elena."

"I know but I also know that you won't hurt me more than necessary."

"It will leave marks unless you drink my blood also."

"I don't mind drinking your blood."

Damon sat back on the floor, he was trying to calm himself. Thinking about the words she just said "I don't mind drinking your blood." He brought his knee up resting his forehead on it. He looked up at her, she could see his struggle of wills.

Elena stood pushing her jeans down to the floor.

"Elena what are you doing?" Damon's voice was barely a whisper.

"If you drink here, then no one can see it, till it heals and it's close to a major artery."

Damon felt like he had been hit by a truck. Elena was suggesting he feed from her inner thigh. Damon couldn't control his hunger much longer especially with Elena leaning back exposing her bare thigh's to him.

**Reviews are most welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Twisted and Tortured**

Chapter 6

Don't own em but love em.

Damon turned towards the fire. In all these long years he had taken whatever and whoever he liked but he couldn't do this...not to her.

"Damon." Something in her voice made him look around. She wasn't were she had been. She was standing in the kitchen area. Damon saw the knife. He was up so fast, but Elena had already cut a long gash down her thigh. Blood was freely flowing down her leg. Damon took the knife and threw it lodging it into the wall. He had her laid down in front of the fire within seconds. He opened his wrist trying to get her to drink so her wound heal. Elena fought him refusing to drink.

"Drink!"

She shook her head with her mouth clenched tight. Damon looked down at her thigh. She had made the wound deep, she could bleed to death right her in front of him.

"Dammit!"

Damon leaned down trying to ignore the intimacy between them. He bit down, hating himself for this. The first taste of her blood had his head spinning. She tasted better than anything he could have imagined. He was hungry, he drank deeply, finally pulling back knowing he had already taken to much.

Elena was breathing erratic, as their eyes might she smiled at him, she raised her hand to touch his face but her arm fell back to the floor. Elena had passed out. Damon cursed himself. He reopened his wrist cradling her head he gave her some of his blood. He was careful not to give her to much. It had been to overwhelming the last time and he didn't want it to be a repeat performance.

He grabbed the blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her, then he carried her to the armchair and sat down cradling her in his lap. Damon watched as she eventually came around. Her eyes were glazed some. He watched her close her eyes again. A tear slipped down his cheek, he had not cared for a human like this sense he had been a human.

Damon had closed his eyes leaning back in the chair. He felt a soft hand caressing his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"I knew it would be alright." "I'm still alive."

Damon was furious. He sat her up giving her a shake. Elena's eyes widened. Damon forced himself to calm down again before he spoke.

"Elena Gilbert you listen to me, and you remember what I'm going to tell you." "If you ever...for any reason harm yourself like that again...I swear I'll..."

"You'll what?" Elena's voice was soft and held hints of arousal in it.

"I will take you away from everyone, including Stefan and I will keep you locked up." "I won't allow you to be so caviler with your life."

"What gives you that right Damon?" "I do not belong to you and you don't want me."

Elena realized what had come out of her mouth.

Damon went perfectly still revealing nothing.

**Reviews are most welcomed.**


	7. Chapter 7

Twisted and Tortured

Chapter 7

Don't own em but luv em.

Damon pulled Elena closer to himself. Elena watched the look of indifference change to a stormy sea raging in his eyes. As their lips touched Elena felt at peace. Everything melted away. He had kissed her breathless. Damon rose up out of the chair with Elena's legs wrapped around his waist. Damon looked into her eyes as he laid her down. Elena watched Damon start to undo his buttons on the front of his shirt. Elena bit down on her lower lip unable to contain her excitement. "May I?"

Damon paused as Elena touched his hands. She moved his hands to his sides and in one quick movement she pulled open his shirt causing button's to fly. Elena got up on her knee's and slid the material back over his shoulders. "Don't hold back from me."

Damon laughed. "Just remember you asked for it?"

Elena laughed then.

A week later Elena was watching the clock on the wall. Three minutes and she would be out of here. She smiled to herself she knew Damon would be waiting for her. The bell rang she went straight for the bathroom. She touched up her makeup and checked her appearance. She wore jeans today but tonight she had a dress she was sure Damon would love. She put the lid back on her lip stick and headed outside.

The usual crowd stood around. She smiled wider as Damon was leaning up against his car watching her. She had commented that he had such beautiful eyes that she wished he won't were sunglasses anymore and to her delight he wasn't. As she walked towards him he never took his eyes off her.

A voice called out to her, Elena stopped it was Jeremy. She turned to watch him walk up to her. "Hey I need a ride."

In the background Matt and Tyler stood with Caroline and Bonnie watching.

"Can you believe her Bonnie." "After all that crap about Damon being dangerous and I should stay away from him."

Bonnie's face was full of concern remembering exactly how dangerous Damon could be. Bonnie walked towards Elena and Jeremy. But before she got to them Elena had tossed Jeremy the keys to her SUV and started walking away.

"Elena."

Elena frowned and turned around. "Hey Bonnie, I'm in a hurry." "Talk to you later."

Bonnie called out to Elena. "You coming to the party tonight?"

"Yes, I'll see you later." And with that Elena quickened her steps. When she got to Damon she stepped into his embrace and kissed him. Damon opened the door for her. As he turned around Stefan grabbed him by the arm.

"What are you doing Damon?" Damon looked down at his arm and then looked at Stefan. His eye's glittered with amusement.

"I'm taking Elena out to eat." "Would you like to come?"

Elena opened the car door but Damon gave her a look to stay put. Elena frowned but obeyed.

"She's different Damon, what did you do?

Damon pulled away and started to walk around the front of the car. "I gave her what she wanted and I don't lie to her."

"Really." "And what happens to Katherine?" "I know you Damon you haven't forgot about her." "She is everything to you." "You being with Elena is only to hurt me." "But how far with you go...you'll end up hurting Elena also."

Damon ignored him and got into the car driving off.


	8. Chapter 8

Twisted and Tortured

Chapter 8

Don't own em but luv em.

Jeremy had been watching the exchange between the brothers. He had liked both of them but that was before. Jeremy walked over to Stefan.

"Hey man, what's up?"

Stefan was still staring down the road were Elena and Damon had gone. "Not much, Jeremy."

"Stefan, look at me." Jeremy could see that Stefan was worried.

"We need to talk."

Stefan followed Jeremy to Elena's car.

"Get in."

Stefan looked intently at Jeremy and got in.

Later that night Elena stood in front of her full length mirror turning from side to side checking how her dress fit. She was pleased overall. It was a black satin confection that hung from one shoulder hugging her curves flowing to just past her knees. She turned to the side again scrutinizing the slit that ran up to the middle of her thigh. Her shoes were matching black satin. She had done her hair in an up do adding a couple of rhinestone adorned bobby pins. She looked at little older, sophisticated. She leaned over to grab her favorite perfume.

"You don't need that darling, you have a heavenly fragrance that is all your own."

Elena felt Damon behind her. He stood so close, his long fingers grazed her bare shoulder.

"Elena, I didn't know it was possible for you to look more beautiful."

Damon pulled out two black boxes.

"My I?"

"Damon you shouldn't have." Damon grinned. "It's my job to spoil you."

First a diamond choker necklace. Elena watched as it glittered at her in the reflection from the mirror. Then a matching bracelet.

"Thank you."

Damon smiled and looked at their image in the mirror. Perfect was all he could think.

Damon and Elena arrived fashionably late. The music was pumping and people were dancing under the pavilion sat up. Elena smiled, Tyler did always know how to throw a party. As soon as she and Damon were noticed people stared. Elena gave him a sexy smile and lead him to the dance floor.

On the side Caroline had just came back from touching up her makeup, her mouth fell open. "The little tramp." Caroline whispered.

Laughter filled the air and Caroline turned to find Tyler still laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

Tyler had the good grace to look sorry and headed in the opposite direction, avoiding Caroline's wrath.

Elena and Damon had chatted with Bonnie and some of Elena's classmates for awhile but then a slow song came on. Madonna's "Forbidden Love" starting playing. The music played on as Damon and Elena had eyes for no one else. The moved in perfect step to each other.

Stefan stood at the tree line watching and listening. He heard the satin of Elena's dress glide across Damon's shirt. He could hear Elena's heart beat speed up as Damon pulled her close. He heard the compliments and endearments he whispered to her. It was to much he had to go before he attacked Damon in front of all these people.

Caroline found Matt drinking a beer and talking to Tyler. She had spotted him watching Elena and Damon. Caroline frowned. "Poor Matt, she's digging the knife in him."

Caroline smoothed her dress and walked over to Matt.

"Would you like to dance?" Matt glanced up at Caroline with a half smile.

"Sure."

The music and the night flowed on Damon had enjoyed himself, now he was dropping Elena off at home.

"I had a wonderful time."

"So did I, I be back when they are asleep."


	9. Chapter 9

**Twisted and Tortured**

Chapter 9

Don't own em but luv em.

Elena stood in the shower letting the hot water flow over her. She smiled it had been fun tonight with Damon but she was hurting so bad. She tried to forget Stefan, forget what he did. Elena starting crying, Damon and she were using each other because they basically were caught up in a love triangle, or maybe a better description would be box. Damon loved Katherine, Elena loved Stefan, Stefan she knew was confused at best and if Damon ever got Katherine back she wondered if Katherine would love him back. This was so messed up. When her parents died she thought she couldn't never hurt like that again but her she was, miserable. At least she had Damon and they knew were they stood. Elena looked down at her hand starting to shake. She fought against only to come out he loser. She switched the water to cold and stayed as long as possible. Getting out she wrapped a towel around her and headed to her room.

Jeremy stepped out into the hall. "Hey Elena, you ok?"

Elena put on a big smile on and replied. "I'm great, how about you?"

"Good, wondering if you would like to go for a drive to the city with me tomorrow, we get out of here for a little while." "Please don't say no...because Jenna will never let me drive that far alone... please my awesome, beautiful...sister."

Elena leaned up against the wall trying to hide that fact she was shaking badly now. "Sure baby brother, I'll go."

"Your the best, see ya tomorrow." Jeremy smiled and went into his room.

Elena held on to the wall and made her way into her room. Exhausted she laid back on the bed hoping Damon would come soon. She laid there thinking of how his blood made her feel. Euphoria was a good word to describe it but the coming down part was getting worse. She tried to pretend everything was fine but it wasn't and she really didn't care anymore. Convincing Damon to feed on her daily was hard. He was afraid she wouldn't gain her strength back soon enough. She was sure he hadn't guessed the effect his blood was having on her yet, or he wouldn't let her have anymore.

Jeremy sat in his room listening for any movement in Elena's room. At least there hadn't been any loud crashes. Still Jeremy was worried, whatever Damon was doing to her, was causing Elena to behave like she had a drug addiction. Jeremy had noticed right away, he knew what it felt like, how your body craved it...He just didn't know what to do about Damon. After laying all his cards out for Stefan, Stefan seemed to do the same with him. Stefan said not to do anything rash, Damon was unpredictable at best. If they acted to soon Damon would just take off with Elena. Jeremy wanted to just approach Damon but Stefan had said not to. Jeremy leaned back against his headboard wishing he knew if he could trust either one of them with his sister.


End file.
